Andreas Gripp
. Licensed under Creative Commons, courtesy Wikimedia Commons.]] Andreas Gripp (born 1964) is a Canadian poet, who has authored more than 20 books of poetry. Life Gripp was born in London, Ontario, He entered the literary field as editor and publisher of Afterthoughts, a poetry journal that existed from 1994 to 2000. His earliest chapbook appeared in 1999, and his debut full-length collection in 2001. A comprehensive collection of both his older and most recent verse appears in the 2009 compilation, Anathema: Poems selected and new, and the 2011 follow-up, Perennial: Poems selected and new, Volume 2. His work has also been published in several anthologies and literary magazines, including Arborealis: A Canadian Anthology of Poetry, Only the Sea Keeps: Poetry of the tsunami, Van Gogh's Ear, Ascent Aspirations, Myth Weavers: Canadian Myths and Legends, Carousel, The Toronto Quarterly, Canadian Zen Haiku, Literary Review of Canada, Possessions: The Eldon House Poems, Descant, Tower Poetry, Pigeonbike: Semi Permanent Death, Goodbye Billie Jean: The meaning of Michael Jackson, and Quern: An anthology of contemporary poets. Writing Gripp's early work was often prose-laden and focused on social issues as well as the lives of marginalized, fictional characters. His later releases, including 2009's The Lesser Light and 2010's The Fall, centered on personal relationships and human interaction with nature, many of the poems written in a metered narrative. Recognition Anathema: Poems selected and new was shortlisted for the 2010 Acorn-Plantos Award for People's Poetry.Acorn-Plantos Short List, Pesbo Poetry Journal, Nov. 4, 2010, Page Half Full, Web, July 10, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Gullible Skeptic''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2001. ISBN 978-0-9688885-0-6 *''Captain Fascist and the Plastic Storm Troopers''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2002. ISBN 0-9688885-1-8 *''The Cosmopolitan Day of Reckoning''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2003. ISBN 0-9688885-3-4 *''Mr. Rubik's House of Cards''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2004. ISBN 0-9688885-5-0 *''Like Darwin Among the Gods''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2005. ISBN 0-9688885-8-5 *''The Language of Sparrows''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2006. ISBN 978-0-9739932-1-9 *''T.O. Loveless, and other poems''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2007. ISBN 978-0-9739932-2-6 *''Angel Clare''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2007. ISBN 978-0-9739932-4-0 *''Beads on Blossoms''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2008. ISBN 978-0-9739932-5-7 *''The Lesser Light''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2009. ISBN 978-0-9739932-6-4 *''Anathema: Poems selected and new. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2009. ISBN 978-0-9739932-8-8 *''The Fall. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2010. ISBN 978-0-9739932-9-5 *''Perennial: Poems selected and new, Volume 2. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2011. ISBN 978-0-9865996-2-0 *''The Apostasy of Daylight. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2012. ISBN 978-0-9865996-5-1 *''Selected Poems, 2000-2012''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2013. *''Apocrypha: Poems selected and new, Volume 3''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2015. Chapbooks *''Deceived: Poems''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 1999. ISBN 0-9696238-6-0 *''Fish Out of Water: Poems''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2000. ISBN 0-9696238-8-7 *''Captain Fascist''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2001. ISBN 0-9696238-9-5 *''Anno Domino: Haiku''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2005. ISBN 0-9688885-6-9 *''Past Life Aggression, and other poems''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2006. ISBN 0-9739932-0-0 *''In a Sea of Green Tea: A chapbook of Shan-zi poetry''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2007. ISBN 978-0-9739932-3-3 *''Dr. Lerner's Study Notes; or, The treatise of Cameron King''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2009. ISBN 978-0-9739932-7-1 *''In the Breath of Woven Seasons'' (Haiku). London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2010. ISBN 978-0-9865996-0-6 *''Metronome''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2010. ISBN 978-0-9865996-1-3 *''Under the Evergreens''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2011. ISBN 978-0-9865996-3-7 *''Ex gratia. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2011. ISBN 978-0-9865996-4-4 *''Garden Sunrise. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2012. ISBN 978-0-9865996-6-8 *''The Breakfast of Birds''. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2013. *''The Penitent; or, Canon Foster's dissonnce revolution. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2013. *''The Better Kiss. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2014. *''The Rest of Yesterday''. . London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2014. Short fiction *''The After Solstice'' (chapbook). London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2004. ISBN 978-0-9688885-4-2 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Andreas Gripp, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 2, 2013. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems * Some poetry by Andreas Gripp ;Audio / video *The Art Bar Canada's Premier Poetry Series *Andreas Gripp at YouTube ;Books *Andreas Gripp at Amazon.ca ;About *Andreas Gripp Official website *Lorette C. Luzajic Interview at Extreme Michael Jackson, 2010 *Capsule Review of "Perennial" on Word-Dreamer Blog *[http://www.thebullcalfreview.ca/andreasgripp.htm Review of Perennial] at The Bull Calf Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:People from London, Ontario Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language haiku poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets